


Day 20: Betrothed

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 20: Betrothed, Decembrrr, F/M, Note style fic, Note-Style, Reincarnation, i guess people die here, not angst, theres five days until christmas this hit me today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: I realised I forgot to post the summary... whoopsie.Okay. Here goes.NOTE-STYLE FIC ABOUT MARINETTE BEING REINCARNATED INTO THE DCU!!!Marinette had thought it was the end. After all, she had died. But then why did she wake up as a baby? Why was she born into a cult of assassins? And finally: why is she betrothed to another baby?
Relationships: Damianette - Relationship, Daminette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140





	Day 20: Betrothed

**Author's Note:**

> Insta: blondie4404

Marinette dies- by an akuma killing her.

Marinette then reincarnated into the DCU- in the League of Assassins

She is engaged to one Damian Al Ghul

She is trained to kill and stuff, which she comes to terms too

Marinette is sweet to Damian and gains his affections

They start to meet in secret, and get to know each other more

Both realise they do not want to be murderers, and will leave the league after their marriage at 12, which was custom in the league. 

Damian goes on a mission and gets gravely injured, giving Mari separation issues.

Thalia tries to fix the issues, by making them separate for an extended period of time. It goes horribly.

Marinette goes into a panic, attacking everyone who comes near her that is not Damian, and Damian is in a fit of rage.

Realising the benefits, Marinette and Damian are allowed to stay side by side. 

Slade attacks, and Damian is sent to his father. Both believe the other is dead. Marinette is sent to Paris grieving for her “dead” fiancé.

Marinette throws herself into previous love- fashion design. She no longer has her maman and papa. Paris gives her many memories of the past. She doesn't like it. 

Surprise! There are Akumas and the miraculous again! Except, there is a different Hawkmoth. He goes by Hawkmoth, not Papillon. She receives the Cat Miraculous instead of Ladybug, and the bug miraculous. goes to Wonder Woman. She only transforms when needed. 

They share their secret IDs, and Marinette interns under Diana 

Over the summer, Di and Mari go to Gotham, where there is a family friend in need of some suits. 

Diana goes, and if Marinette needs her, just call.  
Diana goes, and returns talking about the family.

“There's a boy your age actually, his name is Damian”

“Oh? That reminds me of my childhood love, Damian. He’s dead now.”

-silence- 

“I'm sorry for your loss”

“It was years ago… there's no need. I carry on well enough.”

-silence-

Diana makes the excuse to Waynes during Akuma Attacks that “Her intern needs her for some questions” and flies off to Paris. Because “She doesn’t know that I came to America”.

She knows she's lying, the bats know she's lying. Nobody says anything.

Anyways

Diana “returns” from her trip and things continue as normal.

Marinette becomes gopher under Jagged Stone, and gains a new client. 

Okay, she may have lost an arm and a leg, but it grew back okay??? It's fine… 

Its not fine.

Cue Diana and Marinette being passive aggressive until next akuma battle.

OH! Names are Wonder Bug and Puma.  
Puma stays in the shadows, and stalks the prey till they get information, then she goes for the kill.  
Puma wears all black, which resembles her outfit from the league days. However, it is different enough that someone who knows the league wouldn’t spot it. Only people that have made the outfit, or wore it constantly would know it. Ie, Thalia, Damian, Jason, and Marinette. Also other assassins in the league. 

Wonder Bug is basically the same as Wonder Woman, but red with black spots. It's not that hard to tell who it is. Lol. 

That summer, both Mari and Diana are invited to the gala. They have to make the Waynes their suits, so they go two weeks early. Oddly enough, when they go, nobody is home. Must be in traffic due to the Joker causing chaos. 

The batboys come home, but sadly, Damian was injured. He has to stay in the medbay so that he can get stitched up by Alfred. He then sleeps to accelerate the healing process. 

Marinette meets Bruce, Tim, Dick, and co. She recognises Jason, but doesnt say anything. He wasn’t aware enough to know her from the league. She met him with Damian once. 

They say that the youngest is out currently, and so Mari and Diana get the measurements and start working on the older Wayne’s suits. Diana knows how Marinette gets, so she lets her continue working during dinner. She’ll bring it up later. She informs Marinette, and Marinette agrees. She wants to keep working.

Diana goes down for dinner, where Damian and co. are. She explains, and the boys understand. They have Tim. They understand.

Diana refers to Marinette as Mari the entire time, so Damian doesn’t make a connection. They are looking pretty dumb lmao.

Next day, Marinette comes into breakfast after Damian leaves for school. She had taken off her jacket sometime during the night. Revealing a scar. In the shape of an “X”. On her shoulder blade. Suspiciously, like the one Damian has on that spot too. What are the odds?

“Hey Marinette, where did you get that scar?”

“It is a reminder of a promise I once made”

“Promise?”

“Yes. It doesn’t matter anymore. They’re dead.”

“Oh, your past love?” -Diana

“...Yes. He died when we were ten.”

“I’m sorry”

“Not your fault. Is there anything you specifically want for your suits?” 

Haha… ANYWAYS

Marinette goes back to work with Diana, and it gets time for fittings. Damian is there this time. He is shooketh.

Diana is the one who is actually working on the suits on the Waynes. Marinette is supplying items and adjusting them. First is Bruce, then Dick, then Jason, then Tim, and finally Damian.

Very few adjustments needed to be done on the Bruce and Dick, but Jason needed a new shirt. He “accidentally” ruined it. Thanks Jason. Tim lost more weight, and everything looked baggy. 

Honestly, give that boy some meat on his bones. Adjustments needed to be made where he looked healthy, but it still fit him. 

Damian comes in. He is grouchy. He does not want to be there. Then he sees Marinette. He is shook. There is Marinette, who was assumed dead by Damian, standing right in front of him.

Marinette turns around, and drops the pins in her hands. Hands in front of mouth, tears in eyes, whole shebang. 

Cue confused Diana

Marinette starts crying, and Damian picks her up and leaves. He passes the others on the way, and they rush to Diana. Like wthhhhhh why is Demon kidnapping your assistant?

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit theres 5 days until Christmas! It hit me today when I was eating.


End file.
